Although a great number of human maladies can include nasal discharge as a symptom, perhaps the most ubiquitous is viral rhinitis, more familiarly known as the “common cold”. A cold is a viral infection, characterized by nasal congestion, a clear, runny nose, sneezing, scratchy throat and general malaise. The name “common cold” came into use in the 16th century, due to the similarity between its symptoms and those of exposure to cold weather. The causes and treatment of cold symptoms has been the subject of much inquiry through the centuries. In the 1700's, Benjamin Franklin applied his considerable intellect and energy to the causes and prevention of the common cold. After several years of research he concluded: “People often catch cold from one another when shut up together in small close rooms, coaches, etc. and when sitting near and conversing so as to breathe in each other's transpiration.” Although viruses had not yet been discovered, Franklin hypothesized that the common cold was passed between people through the air. He recommended exercise, bathing, and moderation in food and drink consumption to avoid the common cold. Franklin's theory on the transmission of the cold was confirmed some 150 years later.
Perhaps the most annoying and troublesome cold symptom is excessive nasal discharge. Various devices and methods have been developed to assist in the management of nasal discharge, whether nasal mucus from a cold or allergies, or other fluids from other causes, such as blood from an injury. Many of these devices and methods are represented in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,051,850 to Sandmark is directed to a surgical appliance which may be used in stopping the bleeding of membranes in nasal passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,168 to Strauss describes a sinus medicine applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,756 to Kern deals with a device for treatment of nose bleed. The invention in a preferred embodiment takes the form of a bifurcated clip having opposed legs connected by a bight portion to gently urge the distal ends of the legs toward each other. The distal end of each leg is provided with an absorbent pad substantially saturated with a vasoconstrictive agent, the ends of the clip and thus the medicated pads disposed on the clip ends being slipped into the nose in the event of nose bleed. The pads contact those portions of the nasal mucosa lying on the septum immediately inside of the nostrils, common nose Weed typically occurring from these portions of the nasal mucosa. A stop element disposed on at least one of the legs prevents insertion of the clip ends beyond a safe distance into the nasal cavity. The action of the vasoconstrictive agent on the mucosa as well as the gentle pressure exerted by the clip itself acts to control bleeding. The pressure exerted by the clip can further be augmented by finger pressure on external portions of the clip or on the external surfaces of the tip of the nose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,756 to Doyle shows a nasal hemostat adapted for insertion into a nasal cavity by individuals not trained in medical or nursing arts. The hemostat is composed of contracted material adapted to expand into a porous tampon upon contact with a fluid. The contracted tampon is in the form of an elongated rectangle. Upon expansion, the tampon assumes the shape of a small, right-angled triangle adjacent to a truncated isosceles triangle, connected by a common top, having a linear top wall and two parallel side walls. Upon expansion, the tampon will apply hemostatic pressure to substantially all parts of the most important area of the nasal cavity in regards to hemorrhage. Furthermore, the shape of the tampon is such that there should be essentially no waste from the raw material used in the manufacture of said tampon, thereby greatly decreasing manufacturing costs and allowing the tampon to be more readily available to the nonmedical public.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,465 to Brennan is concerned with a nasal tampon adapted for use during a nasal surgery. The tampon comprises an expansible low pressure sealing cuff, an inflation conduit, a drainage conduit, and an absorptive member. The tampon is designed to control nasal hemorrhaging without exerting direct pressure on the bleeding area. The expansible cuff conforms to the inner walls of the choanae and forming a seal therebetween so as to occlude the passageway and thereby prevent the flow of Blood and other fluids down the patient's throat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,891 to Walker describes a hemostatic tampon kit including an oval-shaped tampon adopted for easy insertion into the nasal cavity by a layman. The tampon is composed of a compressed synthetic sponge adapted to expand upon contact with an aqueous fluid, the tampon includes a string attached thereto for anchoring to a nasal bandage placed over the nostrils of the user. The sponge includes an absorbent drip pad and an attachment element on the bandage for engaging and holding the tampon string. A scalable container of liquid vasoconstrictive medication may be provided for wetting and expanding the tampon and a container of anti-bacterial ointment for lubricating the tampon during insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,138 to Shippert is directed to a medical device and method for treating nose bleeds. The device includes packing material interconnected to a flange member. The packing material is insertable into a nasal cavity, for absorbing blood and other body fluids. The flange member prevents the packing material from being inhaled or otherwise moving in an anterior direction. In addition, the flange member obscures a view of the interior of the user's nasal cavity, and therefore of blood within the cavity, or of blood that has been absorbed by the packing member.
Although the arrangements described in these patents provide certain advantages, they present certain deficiencies as well. For example, they fail to provide a mechanism for relieving the uncomfortable discharge from one nostril while a patient is in a reclining position. Further, many of these devices are relatively complicated and uncomfortable to implement. It can thus be seen that the need exists for a simple, efficient, and easily usable arrangement for preventing nasal discharge for a cold sufferer.